Julius Caesar
Julius Caesar (100 BC – 44 BC) was a Roman military and political leader, one of the most influential men in world history, and dictator for life of Rome. He played a critical role in the transformation of the Roman Republic into the Roman Empire. His conquest of Gaul extended the Roman world all the way to the Atlantic Ocean, and he was also responsible for the first Roman invasion of Britannia in 55 BC. Caesar was widely considered to be one of the foremost military geniuses of his time, as well as a brilliant politician and one of the ancient world's strongest leaders. In 42 BC, two years after his assassination, the Roman Senate officially sanctified him as one of the Roman deities. Caesar also conducted a love affair and political alliance with Cleopatra, which has been the fodder for many plays and films. Caesar himself became the title figure of William Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar. References * In The Great Santa Claus Switch, Cosmo Scam says to Lothar, "Et tu, Lothar?," a reference to Shakespeare's play. * During the song "All of Me", the Whatnot Monster says, "Friends, Romans and countrymen" (a line from Shakespeare's play) before handing his lover his ears. * When Big Bird telephones Mr. Snuffleupagus from Chinatown and describes a dragon puppet right next to him, Snuffy chuckles at the idea and compliments Big Bird's imagination. "Et tu, Snuffy?," he moans. * Kermit the Frog appears as Caesar, alongside Miss Piggy as Cleopatra, in a poster for the American Library Association. * In The Muppets Go to the Movies, Dudley Moore appears at a jazz piano playing Caesar in "Fool of the Roman Empire" (spoofing The Fall of the Roman Empire and similar epics). Caesar proudly proclaims that his salads will conquer the world. Moore quotes the "Lend me your ears" line from Shakespeare's play during the sketch as well, needing them for his chariot ("They're chariot-''ears''."). * The Swedish Chef portrays Caesar in the film "Anchovy and Cleopatra," the filming of which is shown in Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director. Gonzo, playing the role of Mark Anchovy, promotes anchovies as a popular pizza topping and encourages Brutus to have some by saying, "Eat two, Brutus." * Julius Caesar appears in the Muppet Meeting Film "Great Salespeople in History" selling an ointment called "Et tu, Brute" which helps with sore muscles. It also helps with back aches, as Caesar is shown to have been stabbed in the back with a knife. * In Episode 3489 of Sesame Street, Luis reads one of Telly's favorite books, Caesar and the Great Triangle Party. The story features Telly in the role of Caesar and Luis as Brutus, who mistakenly brings a number 2 to the party instead of a triangle ("A 2, Brutus?," the emperor asks). * Muppets Tonight episode 206 presented "Elvis Caesar" as a Great Moments in Elvis History sketch. Mark Antony and Brutus (also Elvises) confront him with knives, although they appear more interested in barbecue. * Caesar Penguin appears in Elmo's World: Penguins. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Historical References Category:History Category:Stage References Category:Military Category:Literary References Category:Literature